If Tomorrow Never Comes
by sarahyyy
Summary: [DMHG] A songfic of Hermione and Draco during the last war. Sweet and fluffy. Read and review please!


**IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES**

-DMHG romance.

-Draco's POV

-One-shot

-Songfic

-No spoilers of any sort.

**Disclaimer: I **still DON'T own any character you recognize inside the story. The song belongs to Ronan Keating (I love the song!). I only own the REVIEWS and the STORYLINE. Leave me a review and add something to my possession (PLEASE!). Thanks! Now on with the story…

**_Sometimes late at night,  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping.  
She's lost in peaceful dreams,  
so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark.  
_**

She looks so peaceful. I hardly ever saw that look on her face nowadays. Who in their right minds would be happy when we are in the middle of a war?

**_And the thought crosses my mind,  
If I never wake up in the morning.  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel,  
About her in my heart.  
_**

I love her. And if I were to die in the war, I would still love her. I never told her so… And if I were to die tomorrow, will she know how much I love her? Will she miss me? Or will she just move on and take it that I never existed?

**_  
If tomorrow never comes.  
Will she know how much I loved her?  
Did I try in every way to show her every day,  
that she's my only one?_**

I never tried to show her that I love her. I took her for granted. I feel and know that she deserves something more… She deserves someone who will show her that he loves her. I don't deserve her at all... I know that I don't deserve her, and yet I know that I love her… Isn't it very confusing?

**_  
And if my time on earth were through,  
And she must face the world without me,  
Is the love I gave her in the past,  
Gonna be enough to last,  
If tomorrow never comes?_**

I know that if I die, she will have to face the world, face the war, without me by her side. If I die tomorrow, I want her to know that even though I'm dead, I will still be by her side to protect her. That's why now; I'm placing this charm on her to make her stronger and more powerful. Right now, I'm placing my love on her…

****

Because I've lost loved ones in my life,  
who never knew how much I loved them.  
Now I live with the regret,  
that my true feelings for them never were revealed.

I've always regretted not telling mother how much she meant to me… And now, everything is just too late. She's dead… She's dead and Lucius killed her! The bastard, whom I called my father, killed my beloved mother…

**_  
So I made a promise to myself,  
to say each day how much she means to me.  
And avoid that circumstance;  
where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel._**

So, I made a promise to myself to tell my wife how much she means to me. I don't want to regret not telling her how much she means to me… I promised myself that I would tell her how much I love her. Starting tomorrow, if there is one…****

If tomorrow never comes,  
Will she know how much I loved her?  
Did I try in every way to show her every day,  
that she's my only one?

I also want to tell her that I never regretted marrying her. Marrying her is, by far, the best thing I've ever done in my whole life. I hope she doesn't regret it either…

**_And if my time on earth were through,  
And she must face the world without me,  
is the love I gave her in the past,  
Gonna be enough to last,  
If tomorrow never comes?_**

Just in case there is no tomorrow, I want to say this now. Hermione Granger, I love you. I love you and I always will. She stirred a little beside me and said, "I love you too, Draco." When does she not surprise me? Never mind, I love her all the same… ****

So tell that someone that you love,  
Just what you're thinking of,  
If tomorrow never comes.

So, here's a piece of advice to all couples out there from me, Draco Malfoy. Tell that someone that you love, just what you are thinking of. You'll never know when there will be no tomorrow.

**A/N: **This little songfic here is dedicated to my betas, Dramione27 & lilmzhln18. You guys corrected it and therefore, I think you deserved some kind of gift. This (pretends to hold out an award) is for you! Hey, don't forget to leave me a **review**!

By: Sarah Y.Y.Y.

Beta: Dramione27 & lilmzhln18 (Billion thanks to you guys!)

12/10/2006 10:13 PM


End file.
